


But what if you fly ?

by SupernaturalGeekGirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comforting Dean Winchester, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalGeekGirl/pseuds/SupernaturalGeekGirl
Summary: Inspired by a promt which said"But what if I fall?""But what if you fly?"





	But what if you fly ?

Cas laid his head on deans bare chest , their body's close and intimate . It had been a busy week and a romantic night with his lover was all he needed . But now his mind had calmed down and wasn't lusting for Dean as much the doutes which had been filling his mind every night returned.

It had been a few months since him and Dean admitted their feelings towards each other and it had been a few weeks since the other angels threatened cas with taking his grace and casting him down as a mortal due to the relationship.

"Dean ?" He asked in a light whisper . "Dean are you awake?"  
Dean mumbled something that didn't make Sense and pulled Cas closer to his side.

Nudging Dean again , cas sat up slightly which woke Dean a little more.  
"What is it baby?" He asked in that tired voice that made the angel weak at the knees.

"Dean ...what is my brothers cast me down...w-what if I fall?"

Dean frowned and looked to cas with sudden concern. He sighed and pulled cas onto his lap and cupped his face gently.

"Oh ....but my darling what if you fly ?" Deans words had taken cas of guard and he looked confused , cocking his head as he tried to work out what Dean meant but his thoughts were intruppted by Deans plump lips pressing against his own.

"Whatever happens ...I will always love you cas " 

Cas could feel his cheeks glow red.

"I love you too Dean Winchester"


End file.
